1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device that acquires images of inside of internal organs (an example of in-vivo information) captured by a capsule endoscope inserted into internal organs of a subject such as a patient and displays the acquired image of inside of the internal organs, and relates to an in-vivo information acquiring system using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, in the field of endoscope, a swallow-type capsule endoscope having an imaging function and a wireless communication function has been proposed, and an in-vivo information acquiring system has been developed, which acquires an image group of inside of internal organs captured by a capsule endoscope inserted into internal organs of a subject such as a patient. In such an in-vivo information acquiring system, a capsule endoscope is swallowed from a mouth of a subject for observation (examination) of internal organs. The capsule endoscope then advances in the internal organs such as esophagus, stomach, and small intestine with peristaltic movements until it is naturally excreted from the subject, while sequentially capturing images of the inside of the internal organs of the subject (hereinafter, also referred to as “in-vivo images”), for example, at 0.5-second intervals along time series.
A receiving device of the in-vivo information acquiring system is carried by the subject, into which the capsule endoscope is inserted, and receives an image group of inside of the internal organs wirelessly transmitted by the capsule endoscope in the subject. A portable storage medium is detachably attached to the receiving device, and the image group of the inside of the internal organs received from the capsule endoscope is sequentially stored in the storage medium.
After the capsule endoscope is naturally excreted from the subject, a user such as a doctor or nurse records the image group of the inside of the internal organs stored in the storage medium of the receiving device into a display device. A display device of the in-vivo information acquiring system displays the image group of the inside of the internal organs acquired via the storage medium on a display. The user can observe in-vivo images sequentially displayed on the display of the display device to diagnose the subject (For example, see Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2003-19111).